Autographed Guitars
by Rayne3
Summary: [W/S] (A Crossover with the Band Linkin Park... *sigh* I'm soooo in love.) Anyway, just read it it's hilarious


This is a crossover with the Band Linkin Park. *sigh* I'm in love… *giggles* Anyway this REALLY did happen. Except I didn't meet the band or get the guitar!! *wah…* But the fact that I missed out on a signed guitar DID happen!!!!!! *growls* *giggles*  
  
Bye~  
  
And now on with the fic…  
  
"SPIKE! GET off the line NOW!" Willow yelled in his ear. Squirming and fidgeting her hands. "Why?" Spike whined. Suddenly Willow reached behind the computer and pulled out the phone line.   
  
"Arrgh!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Willow cried redialing the number several times and still getting a dial tone. Willow turned to Spike, with fire in her eyes. "I told you to stay off line." She growled at him causing him to sit further back in his chair. "I have been up since 6:45 this morning waiting to hear the secret song. I have waited patiently by the phone. Waiting for my chance. AND WHEN IT FINALLY COMES ON, YOUR ONLINE!" Willow yelled slowly taking steps toward him. I didn't get to sleep last night because research, and then patrol and then I had some homework. AND I STAY UP TO HEAR THE Axe-mas song of the day, AND YOUR ONLINE!" Willow yelled her face a boiling red. "What was so important? Tickets to go see Cats or something?" Spike asked, trying to regain his attitude; and fiercely regretting it as her face went from beet red to white and then to blood red. All in a matter of 2 seconds. "YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT I WAS WAITING FOR?" Willow asked taking gulping breaths. "Your act of stupidity caused me, an AUTO-graphed guitar by LINKIN PARK! You dumb ass idiot!!!" Spike went deathly still. 'Whoever's in control up there have mercy on me.' Spike mumbled. Realizing his fatal mistake. "Red I know you like the band…" at the look she was throwing him, he quickly corrected himself. "Red I know your completely and utter obsessed with the band, and you know every single song, ever single lyric and you probably know everything there is to know about those guys, down to what they eat every day." She grinned. "But…" Her eyebrow rose. "But what?" "There just a group of guys singing music… OH SHIT! RED LOVE HONEY! SWEETIE! I'm sorry!" Spike yelped as Willow launched herself at him armed to the teeth with holy water crosses, and stakes. "You know what! For that you get none for a month maybe even longer!" Spike froze. "Wha… no god anything but that. I'm sorry I'm soooo sorry." "Spike right now you'd have a better chance with Buffy." Spike sat stunned on the floor. "Consider your self in the eternal doghouse…" She said stalking out of the room, to go sulk and cuss at that stupid idiotic jerk who won the damn thing, and the stupid idiot that she has for a boyfriend. Not even noticing as said jerk snuck out of their apartment.  
  
The sun was just setting as a tall figure slipped out of the sewer system. "Hey Chester could you do me a favor?" The man asked a blonde haired guy with a lip ring. "Hey William! Long time no see! How long has it been two, three years?" The blonde asked William. "Yeah about that long. So how's the band been?" "Pretty good. Now I understand you wanted to ask a favor?" "Yeah you see, my girl, is a monster fan, of the bands, and well, they had a contest for an autographed guitar at one of the radio stations, and well I was online while the contest was going on so she couldn't get through…" "Lemme guess you're in the eternal doghouse." "How'd you know… never mind…" William rolled his eyes. "So you want a guitar?" "Yeah I'll buy you one, or but one for you guys to sign. But I've gotta have one." William begged. "William the Bloody begging? She must be someone really special." "She is, and its just Spike remember?" Spike said. "You'd really like her. Sweet innocent, and an just plain gorgeous." Spike said softly. "Yup you are hung soooo bad." Mike commented having come into the conversation a few minutes earlier.  
  
"Ha, bloody ha. Well can you or no?" Spike asked, not liking to be the attention. "Yup but I think we can do something much, much better…" Chester grinned, shaking his head.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Where've you been?" Willow growled as soon as Spike walked in the door. Spike stumbled and tripped, passing out on the floor. "DAMN STUPID VAMPIRE!" Willow yelled, softly kicking the vampire. She shut the door, and attempted to drag the vampire to the couch. About half way there the doorbell rang. "What do you want?" Willow growled as she threw the door open and then passed out, landing into a now very conscious and grinning Spike's arms. "Well how'd we do?" Phoenix asked from the back. "Seeing as how she passed out, pretty well." Mike said as he followed the other into the apartment. "Hey Red?" Spike asked, taking out the packet of smelling herbs and waving them in front of her. Instantly she was coughing and awake. Since she was in the kitchen with Spike her view of the living room was cut off. "Spike I had the weirdest dream." Willow said shaking her head. "Hey Spike got anything to drink?" A Voice called from the living room. Willow instantly turned back to Spike. "I wasn't dreaming was I?" Willow cried, her eyes wide. She rushed to the door and peaked out, rubbed her eyes, blinked and looked again. "THERE STILL THERE!!!!" She cried, making the guys in the living room jump slightly. "OH MY GOD!"   
  
"Hope you like the guitar." Mike said as Willow followed them to the door, carrying her brand new, signed guitar. After the door had shut and they were gone, she turned to Spike. "I love you, and you are sooooooooo out of the doghouse." She sighed and carried her guitar to her room and laid it on her dresser. Adjusting it and moving here and there, trying to find the perfect angle. "Ummm… Luv." Spike asked after watching her move it from one spot to anther at least thirty times. "Go away Spike. Me and my guitar need time to bond." Willow cooed, as she took it down and started to polish it. "Yes dear." He muttered. "Goodnight Willow, luv you." Spike said as he headed back to the living room, where he spent the rest of the evening and well into the day sleeping.   
  
The-End 


End file.
